


Occam’s Razor

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Developing Relationship, Enemies With Benefits, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Facial Shaving, Feelings, Fluff, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Romantic Fluff, Shapeshifting, Shaving, Straight Razors, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Trust, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 14:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Friends with benefits was something Tony was fairly familiar and comfortable with, but enemies with benefits? God, even he couldn't make that one sound good and he'd been involved in it for months.





	Occam’s Razor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rightsidethru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightsidethru/gifts).



> So, this is early because of timezones and also because I know you've been having a crappy time recently, so:  
>   
>  _HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RIGHTSIDETHRU!!!_  
>     
> You're probably at work right now, but this way you can read it when you finish for the day or any time you want today or tomorrow! It made more sense posting it now than doing it at midnight your time when you'd be sleeping XD 
> 
> SO YES, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! ENJOY YOUR GIFT FIC FULL OF THE THING YOU TOLD ME YOU THAT YOU LIKED THAT ONE TIME XDDD

_~ “Other things being equal, simpler explanations are generally better than more complex ones.”_

 

Resisting temptation was not something Tony was particularly good at and it had landed him in almost as much trouble as it had given him good experiences over the years, and not even being a hero had been able to help him curb that particular bad habit.

The main problem, Tony would readily admit, was that the worst of the ‘trouble’ he’d ever gained for his actions had been an irate father, an irritated Pepper, or his face plastered across the tabloids. They had all been annoyances as opposed to anything he was shameful or repentant about. The gains far outweighed the risks as far as he was concerned. 

So, Tony just made sure to run the equation before throwing himself into the situation; if the temptation was too good and the trouble too minuscule, why should he stop?

His affair with Loki, however... well, even Tony was honest enough to admit that climbing into the Trickster god’s bed was just plain _stupid_.

It didn’t stop him from coming back though. 

Loki was sex-on-legs and the best, most creative lover he’d ever had. The mage was also completely shameless, ridiculous amounts of fun and absolutely terrifying in how easily he was able to keep them both from getting caught.

The demi-god seemed to make a game of it. He’d show up at charity events looking _just_ different enough that no one but Tony would recognise him. He’d pin Tony to a wall in the middle of a battle, force up his visor and kiss him - disappearing only a millisecond before someone could spot them and see how little Tony was fighting off the mage’s advances.

Loki would also show up at the tower, teleporting to wherever Tony was and only when he knew an Avenger was nearby. He’d make sure to have Tony scream the mage’s name all while lavishing him in marks that broadcasted their activities and made it difficult for Tony to walk--let alone _sit_ \--for days.

It was a complete breach of security, hell, it was _treason_ but Tony just couldn’t stop himself from giving in.

It was why when Loki showed up at another gala, this time with brown hair, a well manicured beard and the same twinkling eyes and daring smirk, Tony knew he wouldn’t be doing anything else but accepting. Tony knew it would be another night of getting fucked hard, rough and perfect by the Avengers’ most dangerous and wanted enemy.

It should have made him feel guilty; it should have made him wake up to his own idiocy and refuse the trickster, but it only made the engineer want to leave the gala with the other man even sooner. 

Loki seemed to notice his eagerness, but then again, the trickster always could read him painfully well; it was what had gotten them into this situation in the first place. Loki had cornered him and with half-mocking, half-flirting words he’d leant in close until he was kissing Tony against a wall and the engineer was kissing him back.

That kiss and the subsequent night together had been months ago, and Tony still craved the other man’s touch whenever he was near. It made waiting for the gala to end an almost torturous effort in self-discipline. He _wanted_ to leave the moment Loki arrived, but the trickster always liked to make him wait, both in the bedroom and out.

It took hours before they were finally able to depart with Loki not even bothering to avoid the photographers who snapped pictures of them together. The mage had only laughed about it in the car, dismissively telling Tony that no one would recognise him and leaving Tony to do nothing but believe him.

It honestly concerned Tony how much he actually _did_ trust Loki. How many times he’d been in a vulnerable position during sex and hadn’t shied from the other man, knowing that whenever they were off the battlefield that Loki wouldn’t hurt him.

But Tony didn’t like to think about that. It opened too many cans of worms that he really wasn’t willing to face anytime soon.

It was so much easier to pretend it was only about sex, that he didn’t enjoy the smirks and banter they shared in the aftermath and before Loki disappeared - that he didn’t start to pull his punches in battle and hope that Loki would manage to slip away again without getting captured.

Tony was lucky that the mage made it very easy to stay focused when they were together. The engineer had learnt a long time ago to always give the other man his full attention. Loki always had a trick up his sleeve and a nuanced plan he was just waiting to enact. 

Loki was also a force of nature, even more so when in bed; he was unable to be contained and impossible to deny. Loki kissed like he wanted to consume everything the engineer had. He held Tony in a vice like grip, unwilling to let him go until he’d had his fill. When he spread Tony open and pressed into him, his eyes were always alight with mania and possession, drinking in Tony’s reactions and only wanting more.

The engineer had a good sense of what he was to Loki; an amusement, a hobby, a _toy_. He was a distraction and an amusing pastime - but Loki, for all of his faults, took care of items in his possession.

It was the part where Tony actually _liked_ being the trickster’s that he was desperately trying to ignore.

When they got to the tower though, it was easier. Loki barely let him park the car and turn off the ignition before he was leaning over and kissing Tony. The scrape of facial hair was different, but the taste of Loki’s mouth and the feel of his hands were the same. Tony just tangled his hands in the mage’s hair and dragged him closer, Loki half in the passenger seat and half in Tony’s lap.

When Loki’s hand slid across his thigh until he could stroke Tony through his pants, the engineer could only moan, more than a little tempted to just unbuckle his pants and find a position that worked for them in the front or back of his car. Loki, however, had other plans.

The mage didn’t stop kissing him, but Tony felt the spark and tingle of magic, tasted it in the air and felt a mattress form underneath him. The brunet pulled back just enough to open his eyes and find himself in his bedroom in the penthouse. Loki was crouched over him, looking like a stranger with his beard and lighter, shorter hair.

“Change back,” Tony whispered, not even thinking it through or what it said that it mattered at all.

Loki quirked an eyebrow, but he still complied; his short hair changing to long, raven coloured strands once more while his skin smoothed and left Tony bringing his hand to drag over a chiselled jaw and soft cheek.

“Yeah,” Tony murmured before pulling Loki into another kiss and then down on top of him on the bed. 

It was a _really_ good night after that.

Loki knew exactly what he wanted and how to coax and wring it out of Tony until he was a collapsed, pleasured mess on the bed. Tony hadn’t been able to do more than grunt and whine a little when Loki ran a hand over his sweat-coated chest and nipped at Tony’s neck in both tease and satisfaction.

The engineer had tilted into Loki’s touch and mouth quickly though, his body relaxing and his eyes falling closed as his languished in the feeling of being thoroughly fucked. 

Falling asleep with Loki in bed beside him though? Well, that was more by accident than design.

It wasn’t that it was dangerous or something he hadn’t done before, but Loki tended to disappear with a final parting remark and a burst of magic not long after they’d both climaxed. The only times he lingered was when Loki wasn’t content with one round and wanted at least two more. He allowed Tony a few hours of sleep before waking him up again, usually with his hand or his mouth. 

They were honestly some of the better nights.

But Loki had made no indication of wanting that from the engineer that evening, so when Tony had been woken up hours later from a nice, deep sleep by SHIELD phoning him, Tony was more than a little annoyed. 

The brunet had groaned loudly, cursed under his breath and rolled over to answer the call with a rough voice and groggy eyes. He was half-asleep and just wanted to go back to bed - but really, that was par for the course; a night spent with Loki was almost as exhausting as battling the mage, only it was _far_ more enjoyable.

It was Hill though, and she’d instantly demanded a video call. She was looking as perfect and pristine as always despite the sun not having risen yet. She didn’t blink at finding Tony laying on his side against his pillows. She also didn’t scowl at the no doubt unattractive state of him as she spoke rapidly about needing him to come down to headquarters to discuss some new threat within the hour.

The only time she _did_ react was when a long, pale arm came around Tony’s chest, showing up in the camera before the voice Loki had adopted for the gala--deep and thoroughly American--asked, “Why are we awake, Tony?” Tony had gone still before he felt a chin, rough with stubble land against his shoulder. “Oh?” The trickster sounded shocked but Tony _knew_ that was an act entirely for Hill. “Hero work?”

Tony was sure he was about to have a heart-attack, certain he was _moments_ away from having Hill work out exactly who the man in Tony’s bed actually was and bring the entire agency down on the engineer’s head.

But she didn’t. 

She grimaced, looking thoroughly unimpressed and disappointed with him--nothing unusual there--before ending the call with a sharp rebuke about letting his one-night-stands hear confidential information and telling him to get dressed and down to SHIELD as soon as possible.

The moment the call ended, Loki was laughing lowly against his ear. “My, my. I do believe I have got you in trouble, Stark.”

Tony shot him a glare, pushing against the other man’s chest until Loki moved away and allowed the engineer to roll over. Loki had sprawled, elegant and relaxed against the sheets, still wearing his shapeshifted guise. He looked nothing but amused with himself. 

Tony’s heart was still racing slightly at yet _another_ near miss as he sat up in the bed and looked down at the mage. But, well, honestly - what did he expect? Loki was the God of Mischief - and it could have been a _hell_ of a lot worse, especially if Loki had actually _wanted_ to give away their relationship and brand Tony as a traitor.

Still. Tony rubbed a hand over his face. “You love to make my life difficult, don’t you?”

When he looked back at the trickster, Loki was smirking widely. “Why, yes.”

The words were said in Loki’s usual voice, his crisp accent and delicious drawl, but the sight, it was just... somehow it was entirely _wrong_ with the beard still on the mage's face. 

Loki seemed to notice the expression as he frowned, looking somewhere between annoyed and perplexed. “Surely this does not surprise you _now_ of all times, Stark?”

Later, Tony would blame his response on still not being fully awake. That, or temporary insanity. “Am I surprised that you’re an ass? No. Am I surprised you’re still wearing a beard? Yeah, thought that would have been the first thing to go.”

Loki’s gaze sharpened and he even slowly pushed up into a sitting position, watching Tony curiously while the engineer internally kicked himself. “Yes, you remarked on that last night as well.”

“I don’t like beard-burn,” Tony quipped, trying to cover the way his heart was speeding up for an entirely different reason. _You don’t look right - you don’t look like **you** when you have a beard._

“Ah, but that is no reason to dislike it _now_ ,” Loki parried, still eyeing the engineer like a peculiar puzzle. 

“Maybe I’m the only one allowed to have facial hair in this relationship,” _fuck, don’t call it a relationship, shit!_ His gaze darted away from Loki’s briefly before he hurriedly added, “I have an electric razor in the bathroom. I can always fix it if you won’t.”

Loki was raising his eyebrows when Tony glanced back, he looked thoroughly amused, but when he spoke, his voice hinted at something else that the engineer couldn’t quite pinpoint, “You would threaten to shave it off me?”

Tony knew it was a terrible idea. He knew only bad things could come of it, but, “Absolutely.”

“Well then,” Loki said before holding out his hand and conjuring a ridiculously sharp and impressive looking straight-razor. The handle was dark green, the pattern a swirled effect in different shades with small bursts of gold intermixed in a way that was perfect for Loki. The blade was a dark grey metal and was ornamentally carved with onyx and emerald inlay. Loki held it out to Tony like a dare, an unreadable smirk twitching at his mouth. “Shave it.”

Blankly, the brunet looked down at the knife before back at the mage. “You’re seriously asking me to shave you?”

“I believe that was your suggestion, or was your threat merely an empty one, Stark?”

The words were a deliberate jab, an outright challenge and Tony took the blade with a slight glare and more stubbornness than sense as he made his way closer to the trickster. Loki didn’t shift his position except to accommodate Tony and before the engineer knew it, he was straddling the other man’s hips.

Loki’s hands came to lightly rest on the back of his thighs, balancing the engineer as the mage tilted up his chin and held Tony’s gaze determinedly.

Tony swallowed. “I’ll need shaving cream.”

Loki made a gesture with his hand and suddenly there was small bowl filled with cream as well as a standard brush hovering in the air beside Loki’s face. The mage didn’t stop looking at Tony throughout the action, forcing the engineer to be the first to glance away as he put down the blade. He took the brush and dipped it in the shaving cream, cupping Loki’s chin with one hand to start applying it to the mage’s face.

It was intimate. It was also as much of a mistake as being with Loki in the first place, but it still didn’t stop them from continuing.

Tony was slightly stunned that when he tilted and shifted Loki’s chin to the side so that he could reach different angles, that the mage so easily let Tony manhandle him. It made the engineer swallow thickly as he finished applying the last of the cream, placing the bowl and brush down on the bed. He also wiped the small amount that had landed on his hand on the sheet before picking up the straight-razor.

The brunet didn’t even have to touch the blade to know it was sharp and that a small mistake could leave an impressive wound. Hell, a small flick of his wrist and Tony could probably slash Loki’s throat. 

But Loki didn’t even seem concerned; his palms were loose and relaxed as they cupped Tony’s thighs. There wasn’t an ounce of tension to him at the threat of potential death. He just watched Tony with an intense, unreadable gaze and waited for Tony to start.

When Tony brought the blade to Loki’s cheek and gently and carefully shaved the first patch, Loki didn’t move, he just continued to stare at the engineer even when Tony’s eyes had dropped down to concentrating on where he was running the blade across Loki’s skin.

Tony just felt overly aware of everything, but especially the other man; Loki’s hands almost felt too warm against his thighs and he could feel soft puffs of breath brushing his skin they were so close. The shaving cream was earthy and filled the air with scents he couldn’t categorise but doubted were from Earth. Loki’s pulse was slow and level as Tony’s thumb brushed against it and Tony did his absolute best not to think about that. 

He tried not to acknowledge that any knife that Loki owned would be sharp and strong enough to kill an Asgardian. He tried not to admit that the only way the mage could be so calm, so willing to let Tony brandish a blade around his face, was if Loki _trusted_ Tony not to hurt him.

Tony swallowed thickly, his mouth feeling dry at the implication, but he pushed it from his mind, concentrating instead on the slow swipe of the blade and wiping the cream off on the handtowel Loki had also conjured for him. 

He’d shaved almost the entire side of one cheek and had moved down to Loki’s throat. He kept his hand firm and his attention focused as he shaved such a vulnerable spot. He felt Loki swallow once the blade had cleared his neck, possibly in relief as his fingers did flex slightly against Tony's thighs. _What would the Avengers think, if they could see us now,_ Tony thought inanely. 

“You are rather good at this,” Loki remarked quietly when Tony was wiping the blade again, “better than I expected.” Tony smiled slightly and gave a small nod, moving to bring the blade back to Loki’s skin. “You were taught?”

The enquiry made the engineer pause and he flicked his eyes to Loki’s, seeing nothing but curiosity in that emerald gaze. “Yeah.” And before he could think better of it, before he could regret the confession, Tony murmured, “My old butler, Jarvis, he taught me.”

“Ah,” Loki remarked, his tone rife with realisation. “And the name of your artificial servant.”

“Yeah,” Tony said softly, his hand pausing and his eyes going distant with memories; of the times when he’d seen Jarvis, the real Jarvis, shaving as a small child and had been immensely curious. When the engineer had been old enough to be shown and taught and how Jarvis had left Tony his shaving kit when he'd passed away. How Tony had kept the items in his workshop and routinely got them out to clean, sharpen and run his fingers over - even if he never used them himself.

But, realising that he’d trailed off and stopped his movements, Tony cleared his throat and focused back on Loki; bringing the blade back to the mage’s cheek and asking him, “So, is this how you normally shave when you’re not conjuring beards?”

Loki’s mouth twitched into a smile. “No.”

The engineer paused again, if only to look between the razor and Loki with confusion. “But this looks custom-made? Why would you have it if you don’t use it?”

There was a long pause and Tony felt the air shift and grow laden with a sudden tension. 

“When there are things that I want,” Loki said, slow and quiet and making Tony stiffen before looking up and being fixed by the mage’s piercing green gaze, "even if they are not best suited for me, I still do not stop until I acquire them.”

Loki’s gaze was almost burning and full of a hundred unspoken things that both of them knew better than to say. Tony’s eyes still widened and he couldn’t stop the sudden, sharp breath he sucked in at the implication, the idea that he’d already gleamed but had always jokingly dismissed if only because it was easier than the truth.

Loki didn’t sit back and let a toy, an amusement, a _distraction_ sit in his lap and shave him. Loki didn’t hand an enemy or a fling a blade that could kill him before letting them run it over his throat.

Loki took what he wanted. Loki took care of the things he called _his_.

_This isn’t just sex for either of us anymore and we both know it._

The words might have never made it past Tony’s lips, but Loki seemed to hear them anyway, as he pushed Tony off him with gentle but firm motions and Tony had no choice but to acquiesce. It ended with him sitting on the bed with the straight-razor still in his hand as Loki stood, looking tense in a way he had never been while the brunet was shaving him.

The mage dismissed the cream and the rest of the unshaved beard with a flick of his wrist, the trickster’s clothes quick to be tugged on with another gesture of magic. Loki didn’t disappear though, not straight away; they shared a long look instead, filled with all the things they were both too perceptive to miss, and far too smart to say out loud.

“You should leave for your meeting," Loki said instead. "They will be expecting you.”

“Yeah,” Tony agreed, his voice a little rough until he cleared his throat. “And you should go and get ready for your next plan to attack us.” 

The barest smile caught at the edge of Loki’s mouth. “Yes. Until then...” his smile faded and something new entered his eyes, something cautious and uncertain, “Tony.”

The engineer barely had a chance to widen his eyes before Loki was disappearing without anything to show he’d ever been there. Well, anything but the knife still clutched in Tony’s hand and the warmth that lingered in Tony’s chest at hearing his name fall from the trickster’s lips for the first time.

 _We are so utterly fucked_ , Tony thought, dropping his eyes to stare at the blade and already knowing exactly where he would hide it.

One more straight-razor he would never use. 

One more item left behind by somebody that he cared about.

The only difference was that this time, the person who gave it to him would be coming back. Tony just had no idea what either of them would do when they saw each other again, nor how they would handle the feelings that neither of them wanted to admit that they had gone and formed for each other.

Tony supposed it was a good reason why he should have resisted temptation, resisted _Loki_ in the first place, but, somehow, as he ran his thumb over the handle of the blade and thought about the mage that had given it to him, the engineer couldn’t bring himself to regret it.

**Author's Note:**

> Look at all the unexpected ~feelings and ~trust they have for each other. Hehe. This was a lot of fun to write, ngl. I hope you all liked it too, especially you, my lovely friend and beta :D 
> 
> ~~And hopefully not too many glaring errors? Whoops. Can't exactly surprise you with something you're editing after all XD~~
> 
> **EDIT:** The original straight razor I linked into the picture I can't find anymore/the original link was broken. This isn't perfect but it would look something like [this](http://i.imgur.com/tgKHwEU.jpg) :)


End file.
